Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Juken Sentai Gekiranger, (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー|, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā) translated as Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger is Toei Company Limited's 31st entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that of Kung-Fu with a wild cat motif. Production began on September 29, 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6, 2006. It premiered on February 18, 2007. Its footage was used for Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Plot "Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power... JyuKen! JyuKen is split into two opposing schools. One a JyuKen of Justice! Geki JyuKen Beast Arts! The Other an Evil JyuKen! Rin Jyuken Aku Gata! Martial artist destined to fight must surrive daily for the top. They learn... They change..." from the last episode "Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power... JyuKen! JyuKen is split into two opposing schools. One a JyuKen of Justice! Geki JyuKen Beast Arts! The Other an Evil JyuKen! Rin Jyuken Aku Gata! The two schools have returned to being one. The Last battle now beings!" Four thousand years ago, in China, a form of Kenpo martial arts was developed, the Beast-Fist style was created by ten humans. Beast-Fist is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as reach spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among the creators. Three believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, using their power to assume their monstrous forms, the Three Fist Demons. The other seven believed that the strength should come from within and were forced to fight their former friends, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Fist Demons' powers at the cost of losing their own human forms in the process, becoming the Fist Sages. Followers of the Fist Sages created the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts school: the Beast-Fist of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called Fierce Ki. It is taught by Grand Master Sha-Fu, one of the seven Fist Sages, using a sports goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. The followers of the Three Fist Demons practice the evil form of the Beast-Fist style known as Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. By present time, a fallen student from the Fierce Beast-Fist school named Rio leads the Confrontation Beast Fist-style, rebuilding the Confrontation Beast Hall with intent on world domination. Bringing other Confrontation Beast-Fist users back from the dead as kyonshi, he collects Confrontation Ki, Fierce Ki's polar opposite Qi, to revive the Three Fist Demons so that through them, he can become stronger. To fight the new Confrontation Beast Hall, the Fist Sage Sha-Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. Along with Jan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers, the Gekiranger team is formed to save the world from Rio's ambitions. Characters Gekirangers Other Heroes Fist Sages "There is training while having fun. The worldly-loving Elephant-Fist, Elehan Kimpo!" "There is training while in a trance. The performance mastering Bat-Fist, Bat Li!" "There is Sharkin! while training. The doing your best Shark-Fist, Sharkie Chan!" "The Wild Wiseman. 'Raging Heart', Gorie Yen!" "The Splended Fighting Goddess. 'Supreme Technique', Michelle Peng!" "The Savanna Shortstop. 'Undying Body', Bion Biao!" "There is training in one's livelihood. The Fierce Beast-Fist well achieved on a daily basis. Felis-Fist, Sha-Fu!" "We are the Fierce Beast-Fist's Seven Fist Sages!" *Master Elehan Kimpo (voiced by Yu Mizushima) (10-49) *Master Bat Li (voiced by Shuichi Ikeda) (13-49) *Master Sharkie Chan (voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru) (17-49) *Master Triangle (19-49): **Master Gorrie Yen (voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo) **Master Michelle Peng (voiced by Atsuko Tanaka) **Master Pyon Biao (voiced by Takeshi Kusao) *Master Sha-Fu (voiced by Ichiro Nagai) Allies *Miki Masaki (played by Kazue Ito) (1-) *Natsume Masaki (played by Sakina Kuwae) (7-) *Bruce E (played by Shoma Kai) / *Beast-Fist Trainer Robo-tuff *Dan (Byakko) (18 (flashback)) / Suugu (38-45) *Hong Kong Interpol Officer Lao Fan (played by Mayumi Ono) (Movie) *Kentaro Hisatsu (28-) (played by Taro Ishida) *Sachiko Hisatsu (28-) (played by Julie Ihata) *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (voiced by Akira Ishida) (2-49) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers *GekiNunchaku *GekiTonfas **GekiTonfa Baton **GekiTonfa Long Baton *GekiBazooka *GekiHammer *GekiFan **Double GekiFan *GekiSaber **Twin Sword Mode **Twin Sword Combination Mode *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger *Super SaiBlade **Henshin Grip Super GekiClaws **Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade ***SaiBlade Finger ***SaiBlade Cutter *Virtuous Beast Sword GekiBeasts & RinBeasts *SaiDai GekiRinTohja **GekiRinTohja ***Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja ****GekiTiger ****GekiCheetah ****GekiJaguar ***RinLion ***RinChameleon **GekiWolf **Beast-Fist God SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh *Legendary GekiBeasts **GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark *Herculean Giant GekiFire **GekiGorilla **GekiPenguin **GekiGazelle **GekiKazemaru *Legendary-Fist GekiJuken **GekiJangna **GekiCarrier Gekiwaza Shared *Fierce-Fierce Cannon **Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon **Special Fierce-Fierce Cannon *Soul-Soul Bullet *Super Double Attack *Super Triple Attack *Three Plan Slash *Fierce Ki Union *Five Combined Work *Beast-Beast Full-Body Change *Fierce Ki Injection **Extreme Ki Injection *Sage-Sage Bind *Rumbling Fierce-Fierce Shoot Leopard-Fist *Pierce-Pierce Palm Tiger-Fist *Gun-Gun Bullet *Dust Cloth Wringing *Tiger Dust Cloth Mopping *Whirl-Whirl Fist *Super Tiger Strike *Soul-Soul Palm *Extreme Ki Hard Diamond *Super Sharp-Sharp Extreme Ki Slash Cheetah-Fist *Blink-Blink Bullet *Pierce-Pierce Strike *Strike-Strike Bullet *Long Baton Extend-Extend Bullet *Mom-Mom Strike *Super Cheetah Strike *Fierce-Extreme Judge-Strike Jaguar-Fist *Spin-Spin Bullet *Dance-Dance Palm *Dance-Dance Strike *Dance-Dance Jump *GekiTonfa Bloom-Bloom Bullet *Super Jaguar Strike **Super Jaguar Strike Special *Fantastic Extreme Ki Slash *Fierce-Extreme Judge-Palm Elephant-Fist *GekiHammer Bullet-Bullet Ball *GekiHammer Meteor Bullet Bat-Fist *GekiFan Rise-Rise Bullet *GekiFan Rise-Rise Dance *GekiFan Air-Air Slash *Seal-Seal Sense Shark-Fist *GekiSaber Thin-Thin Slash *GekiSaber Soar-Soar Slash *GekiSaber Current Blade *GekiSaber Wave-Wave Slash **GekiSaber Super Wave-Wave Slash Gorilla-Fist *Gori-Gori Strike *Gori-Gori Wave *Sleep-Sleep Fist Penguin-Fist *Penguin Bullet Gazelle-Fist *Hoof-Hoof Kick *Gazelle Kick Wolf-Fist *Savage-Savage Elbow **Super Savage-Savage Elbow *Wolf-Wolf Kick *Hard-Hard Attack *Rigid-Rigid Fist *Rise-Rise Fist *Wheel-Wheel Fist *Wolf-Wolf Bullet Fly-Fist Gekiwaza *Speak-Speak Soul Rhinoceros-Fist *Sharp-Sharp Blade **Beast Origin Style Sharp-Sharp Blade **Sharp-Sharp Extreme Ki Slash **Sharp-Sharp Extreme Ki Slash Christmas Special *Twist-Twist Bullet **Super Twist-Twist Bullet **Twist-Twist Bullet: Inner-Unrest *Many-Many Slash *Heaven and Earth Disaster Strike GekiBeast *Double-Double Clone Fist *Come-Come Beast **Great Brave-Brave Beasts *Fierce-Fierce Beast Cannon **Fierce-Fierce All Beast Cannon *Max Legend Beasts Come GekiTohja *Great Firm-Firm Fist *Great Firm-Firm Leg *Great Spin-Spin Leg *Beast-Fist Armament Triangle Attack GekiElephantTohja *Great Firm-Firm Ball GekiBatTohja *Great Spin-Spin Fan *Fan-Fan Sever Slash GekiSharkTohja *Great Firm-Firm Slash GekiFire *Firm-Firm Knuckle Dropping GekiSharkFire *Slash-Slash Saber Cutting GekiElephantFire *Bullet-Bullet Hammer Leveling GekiBatFire *Spin-Spin Fan Fist GekiTohja Wolf *Great Wolf-Wolf Leg GekiRinTohja *Fierce-Fierce Confrontation-Confrontation Slash SaiDaiOh *Break Big Burst Connect *Big Ice Floe Mountain *Great-Great Break Big Slash SaiDaiGekiFire *Fire Break Big Assault SaiDaiGekiTohja *Break Big Firm-Firm Attack SaiDai GekiRinTohja *Break Big Fierce Confrontation Slash *SaiDaiGroundGoseiGreatGekitouja *Goseigeki Slash Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata *Fist Demons (1, 11-35, 49) "Hatred is power givingly born. Sky Fist Demon, Confrontation Beast Hawk-Fist's Kata!" "Envy is power bestowed. Sea Fist Demon, Confrontation Beast Jelly-Fist's Rageku!" "Rage is the power to dominate. Land Fist Demon, Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist's Maku!" **Sky Fist Demon Kata (voiced by Rokuro Naya and human form played by Keizo Yabe) (1, 11-34, 49) **Sea Fist Demon Rageku (voiced by Naoko Kouda and human form played by Yuki Ono) (1, 15-35, 49) **Land Fist Demon Maku (voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata and human form played by Jun Watanabe) (1, 22-35, 49) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) **Confrontation Ki Soldier Butoka **Confrontation Ki Soldier Wagataku *Rinshis (1-36, 47) Arsenal *Fist Demon Bracelet (1-22) Beast-Men *Confrontation Beast Mantis-Fist Makirika (1-2) *Confrontation Beast Buffalo-Fist Gyuya (3) *Five Venom Fists (3-9) **Confrontation Beast Centipede-Fist Kademu (3-5, 9) **Confrontation Beast Gecko-Fist Moriya (3-6, 9) **Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist Sorisa (3-8) **Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist Maga (3-8) **Confrontation Beast Snake-Fist Braco (3-9) *Confrontation Beast Pangolin-Fist Muzankose (10-11) *Confrontation Beast Eel-Fist Nagiu (12) *Confrontation Beast Frog-Fist Eruka (19) *Confrontation Beast Pig-Fist Tabu (22) *Confrontation Beast Porcupine-Fist Marashiya (23) *Confrontation Beast Crocodile-Fist Niwa (28) *Confrontation Beast Ostrich-Fist Chouda (29-30) *Confrontation Beast Fox-Fist Tsuneki (31) Living Beast-Men *Kata's Flying Fists (13-15) **Confrontation Beast Crow-Fist Rasuka (13-14) **Confrontation Beast Crane-Fist Rutsu (13-15) *Confrontation Beast Hermit Crab-Fist Dokariya (17-18) *Confrontation Beast Baboon-Fist Hihi (24-25) *Confrontation Beast Archerfish-Fist Pouote (27) *Confrontation Beast Anglerfish-Fist Mukoua (33) Others *''Confrontation Beast Locust-Fist Burazamia'' (special) *Confrontation Beast Hippopotamus-Fist Baka (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) Ringi Common *Beast-Man Wicked Body Change *Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change *Confrontation Ki Torrent Overpowering Heavenly Change *Wailing Ball *Confrontation Release *Bringing Beast Lion-Fist *Confrontation Ki Triumphant Armor *Brave-Roar Wave **Lion's Roar Wave *Brave Strike *Rending Fist *Thunder Hard Bullet *Brave-Roar Bullet *Full-Confront Initiation *Great Charge Roar *Lion's Roar Chameleon-Fist *Infinite Violent Waves **Super Infinite Violent Waves *Snarling Strike Fist *Tongue-Slip Profusion *Null-Exitinguish Wave *Lovely Penetration *Bind Firmly *Hang Up Bind *Spear-Tongue Thrust-Sting Hawk-Fist *Darkness Cannon *Hawk-Talon Total Change *Black Cannon *Hatred Bullet *Illusionary Death Prison Jelly-Fist *Net Seal Seizing *Time-Split Slash *Time-Split Wave Bear-Fist *Fury Confrontation Ki Supreme-Peak Thrust *God Igniting *Confrontation Fury Cloud (Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers *Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave **Fury Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave *Butika's Beetle-Fist Ringi **Confrontation Ki Horn Wave ***Fury Confrontation Ki Horn Wave *Wagataku's Stag-Fist Ringi **Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave ***Fury Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave Others *Makirika's Mantis-Fist: **Hill Splitting Fist **Mantis Flashing Cut *Gyuya's Buffalo-Fist: **Buffalo Colliding Horns Tackle **Buffalo Wild Bovine Kick *Five Venom Fists: **Kademu's Centipede-Fist: ***Hundred Chops ***Thousand Billion Palms ***Harmful Toxin Fist ***Great Castle Whip **Moriya's Gecko-Fist: ***Delicate-Hair Legs ***Erratic Shuriken ***Rapid-Growth Arm **Sorisa's Scorpion-Fist: ***Scorpion Dance ***Vermillion Whip Kick ****Flying Vermillion Whip Kick ****Crimson Lotus Vermillion Whip Kick ****Open Vermillion Whip Kick ***Pile-up Poison Transformation **Maga's Toad-Fist: ***Mudball Bombs ***Oily Body-Armor **Braco's Snake-Fist: ***Mysterious Snake Cut ***Serpent Cannon ***True Poison *Muzankose's Pangolin-Fist: **Attacking Steel Ball ***Attacking Steel Ball, Erratic Violence Technique ***Ultimate Attacking Steel Ball *Nagiu's Eel-Fist: **Greasy-Stream Wave **Greasy-Stream Bullet **Eel Climbing **Eel Strangulation *Flying Fists: **Wicked Spinning Encounter **Destroying Red-Top Kick **Rasuka's Crow-Fist: ***Filth Storm **Rutsu's Crane-Fist: ***Crest Kick ***Pulse Reversal *Dokariya's Hermit Crab-Fist: **Spiral Shell Spin ***Sprialing Great Shell Spin **Confrontation Ki Bullet **Base-Form Robbing Strike *Eruka's Frog-Fist: **Mudball Bombs **Super Oily Body-Armor **Super Jump *Tabu's Pig-Fist: **Flame Breeze **Darkness Scent Smell **Sausage Stuffing Bomb *Marashiya's Porcupine-Fist: **Whirlwind Needle **Gorgeous-Sword Storm **Needle-Sword Mountain *Hihi's Baboon-Fist: **Repeating Super-Bite *Pouote's Archerfish-Fist: **Water Stream Supremacy ***Fury Confrontation Ki Water Stream Supremacy *Niwa's Crocodile-Fist: **Ten Thousand Descending Stones **Muddy Sandbank Torso Snapping ***Muddy Sandbank Torso Snapping: Authority *Chouda's Ostrich-Fist: **Brain Heaven Running **Dark Dragon Wave: Heavenly Overflow **Reckless Driving Foot **Absorbing Reception Force **Shift Confrontation Ki *Tsuneki's Fox-Fist: **Advent Arrow-like Death **Nine-Tailed Clone Change **Fox Dimension Big Bomb *Mukoua's Angler-Fist: **Thousand Dangerous Lanterns **Sudden Long Leap *''Burazamia's Locust-Fist'': *Baka's Hippopotamus-Fist: **Tickle **Divide and Conquer **Dumb Penalty-Strike **Snot Jetstreams Mechung Fu *Hong Kong Media King Yang(played by 'Masashi Ishibashi) (Movie) *Yang's Secretary Miranda(played by Yinling of Joytoy) (Movie) *Machine-Men Mecha *Mechan'non (Movie) Styles Ant Lion-Fist *Sand Castle Sea Anemone-Fist *Petal Missile *Super Absorbing Qi Mechan'non *Mechan Drop *Mechan Violent Wind Slash Mythical Beast-Fist *Infernal Dragon (46, 48) **Long (played by Naoki Kawano) (23-49) **Sanyo (36-48) Twin Phantoms *Sanyo's Twin Phantoms (37-45) **Mythical Beast Minotaur-Fist Shiyuu (37-38) **Mythical Beast Ceto-Fist Gouyu (37-45) *Mele's Twin Phantoms (39-46) **Mythical Beast Unicorn-Fist Haku (39) **Mythical Beast Pixie-Fist Hiso (39-46) *Long's Twin Phantoms (41-42) **Mythical Beast Capricorn-Fist Dorou **Mythical Beast Addanc-Fist Sojo *Suugu's Twin Phantoms (43-44) **Mythical Beast Hanuman-Fist Shuen (43) **Mythical Beast Cerberus-Fist Kou (43-44) Gengi Common *Mythical Body Overpowering Heavenly Change *Mythical Release Gryphon-Fist *Mythical Ki Triumphant Armor *Defeatly Divine Assault Dragon-Fist *Cursed Smokey Emission *Turn Mythical-Storage *All Soul Concentration Phoenix-Fist *Mythical Ki Filling *Flame General Fearful Desire Basilisk-Fist *Big-Heavy Slowdown *Small-Light Violent Change *Anti-Gravity Armor *Graviton Chimera-Fist *Fierce Beast Tiger-Fist Style: Gun-Gun Bullet *Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist Style: Crimson Lotus Vermilion Whip Kick *Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist Style: Oily Body-Armor *Confrontation Beast Crocodile-Fist Style: Mudbank Torso Snapping Others *Gouyu's Ceto-Fist: **Thunder-Boom Wave *Shiyuu's Minotaur-Fist: **Turn Reversal *Haku's Unicorn-Fist: **Mythical Invitation-Wave **Great Sharp-Horn Spin **Mythical Force Strong-Excelling Wave *Hiso's Pixie-Fist: **True Sword Soaring Dance **Thrust Sword Absorb *Dorou's Capricorn-Fist: **Instant Write-Call **Training Horse Spin ***Training Horse Spin: Pain **Full-Body Training Horse Spin *Sojo's Addanc-Fist: **Ready Seperate Beauty Advantage **Implement Style Risk Halt **Strikeless Descent Illusion **Full-Body Training Horse Spin *Shuen's Hanuman-Fist: **Wild-Hair Clone Change **Great Ape Game **Indian Spin **Explosive Flame Saiyuki *Kou's Cerberus-Fist: **Rapid Foolish Flow Others *Pacha Kamaq 12th (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) **Comet Crash **Planet Serial Wave